The present invention relates to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus and system of connection of electrical power to an electrical drive motor in such systems.
Air conditioning systems generally comprise an evaporator and blower located within an enclosure to be cooled, such as a building, and a compressor and blower located outside the enclosure. Typically, the compressor and its associated blower are exposed to the outside environment, including rain, dust and atmospheric contaminants. The compressor motor is commonly incorporated in the compressor and the entire compressor is hermetically sealed. Electrical power is supplied to the compressor by connection to several spade type male terminals protruding from an encapsulated block on the compressor. Each male terminal typically comprises a round metal pin to which a flat metal plate is welded or brazed. The plate is sized to accept a conventional female wire end connector, attached to a short piece of electrical wire, which female connector is adapted for friction fit and connection to the male terminal.
During servicing of the air conditioning system, it is not unusual for a technician to remove the female electrical connectors from the compressor terminals or to find that the one or more female connectors have separated from the associated male terminals. In reconnecting the electrical power, the metal plate is often found to have deteriorated to such an extent that the conventional female connector will no longer frictional engage the spade type male terminal. Technology for reattaching a metal plate to the metal pin without damaging the encapsulated block is not normally available thus requiring the technician to attempt various types of crimping arrangements to avoid replacing the compressor assembly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and apparatus for enabling electrical connection to damaged or deteriorated male connectors on an air conditioning compressor assembly.